Falling In Love
by Roselamignone
Summary: Bella et Edward se rencontrent à l'hôtel où elle travaille. Edward tombe amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Bella tombera-t-elle également amoureuse ? Se laissera-t-elle s'amuser et avoir des amis ? Son passé détruira-il sa nouvelle vie ? TRADUCTION! AH.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Bella et Edward se rencontrent à l'hôtel où elle travaille. Edward tombe amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Bella tombera-t-elle également amoureuse ? Se laissera-t-elle s'amuser et avoir des amis ? Son passé détruira-il sa nouvelle vie ? Qui est Jacob et pourquoi la suit-il constamment ? Et où rentre une banane dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi ? Beaucoup de questions auquel vous trouverez des réponses en lisant. TRADUCTION. Tous Humains.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ;)

**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**

Mon nom est Bella Swan et j'ai 19 ans. Je vivais à Brooklyn, à New York, dans un studio, seule. Mon appartement était petit mais chaleureux, ce qui faisait pourquoi je l'aimai. J'avais trois emplois pour vivre. Je travaillais dans la bibliothèque de Brooklyn Heights que je considérai comme un deuxième chez moi. J'aimais beaucoup la lecture et y consacrait la totalité de mon temps libre. J'y travaillais les lundis, mercredis et vcndredis toute la matinée. Les mardis et jeudis, je travaillais comme concierge dans un luxueux hôtel. Je détestais les riches, avec leurs airs snob envers ceux qui ne sont pas aussi aisés que eux. Les week-ends et les soirs après mon emploi à la bibliothèque, je travaillais dans un restaurant proche d'où j'habitais. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'étais tellement occupée que je n'avais pas vraiment de temps pour quoi que ce soit.

Parlons un peu plus de moi. J'ai toujours été considérée comme un boulet et une ringarde, surtout à cause de ma maladresse. Je suis très timide, ce qui rend mon travail à l'hôtel assez pénible par moments. Je porte des lunettes, et mes vêtements ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait de qualifié d'à la mode. Je me suis toujours retrouvée toute seule depuis le début mais pas par choix. A l'école, j'ai toujours été l'objet d'amusement, surtout lorsque l'on me bousculait, me poussait, ou me lançait les balles à la figure en cours de sport. C'était pire, surtout à cause de ma maladresse, et je me retrouvais toujours à l'infirmerie ce que les autres de l'école trouvait hilarant. Maman était ma seule et unique amie. Ma mère, Renée mourut quand j'avais 11 ans, et mon père, Charlie, était un alcoolique qui ne pouvait ni prendre soin de ma mère, ni de moi. J'ai toujours voulu en parler à quelqu'un, mais je n'avais tout simplement personne. Charlie et moi n'avions jamais été proches, même avant la mort de ma mère. Il me hurlait dessus et me frappait même lorsque je faisais quelque chose de mal, ou juste qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Je le détestais lui et ce qu'il me faisait, mais j'ai dû enduré ce qu'il me faisait jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini le lycée. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que je le ferais. Mais lorsque j'eu mon diplôme, j'avais 17 ans et j'ai déménagé de Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington, et de chez Charlie.

J'étais tellement contente lorsque j'ai quitté Charlie. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'attendre une année de plus, même si je n'avais que 17 ans. Plus j'allais loin, et plus je me sentais libre. J'aimais être capable de faire ce que je voulais, sans avoir la peur d'être frappée, ou engueulée. Je me suis promis que jamais je ne parlerais de Charlie ou de ma vie à Forks à personne. La bonne chose est que je ne me suis pas fait d'amis ou collègues. C'est aussi une mauvaise chose puisque je me sens seule parfois. Mais je peux supporter de rester seule, je l'ai enduré pendant presque 9 ans. Je peux le supporter.

Ou du moins, je pensais que je le pouvais, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre _lui et sa famille farfelue_. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir laissé passer autant de choses depuis que je les ai rencontrés. Je souhaite juste que cela dure…

* * *

**Voilà le prologue!! J'espère que ce début vous mettra l'eau à la bouche! Je remercie encore roblover27 de me laisser traduire sa fiction. Pour mon autre fiction, Retour Aux Sources, le chapitre a été supprimé suite à un problème d'ordinateur, je suis désolée. Je le retape rapidement et le poste le plus vite possible. Encore désolée, et n'oubliez pas une petite review! Ca encourage toujours! :)**

**Rose.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ; )

Réponses aux reviews

alicia : Contente que ce prologue t'ai plu et en espérant que le reste te plaira tout autant !

**Chapitre 1 : The Meeting**

Bella's POV

Pour la première fois, j'étais en retard. Histoire que la situation soit pire, il pleuvait. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleuve quand je suis en retard ? _Une chose était sure, je détestais la pluie. Elle me rappelait constamment d'où je venais, avant d'arriver dans la plus grande ville des Etats-Unis, soit New York. J'adorais cette ville, et plus jamais je ne retournerais d'où je viens.

Je me trouvais à 5-10 minutes de l'hôtel où je travaillais. _Je peux le faire._ Je n'étais pas tombée et je n'avais pas trébuché sur mes propres pieds depuis que j'étais sortie de chez moi, ce qui était une grande première. J'essayais de trouver le meilleur moyen d'éviter une flaque d'eau qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Je m'arrêtais et le regarda du mieux que je pouvais puisque mes stupides lunettes étaient recouvertes d'eau et de buée. Nous étions en fin d'Octobre donc le temps était bien évidemment pluvieux et brumeux. UGH ! Je voulus alors contourner simplement l'obstacle et repartir prudemment, afin de ne pas salir mes vêtements puisque je portais la seule chose que je possédais et qui était acceptable de porter dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

J'étais assez fière de moi quand j'ai trouvé ces vêtements pour mon travail à l'hôtel. Je portais un pantalon noir simple et un chemisier blanc avec des lacets dans le bas du dos. J'avais également la seule veste que je possédais. Bien sûr, mes chaussures étaient des ballerines car porter des talons équivalait au suicide, ou pire, à tuer quelqu'un. Alors que je contournais tout doucement cette flaque, je m'aperçus qu'une grande blonde parlait au téléphone avec un certain Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler ce qu'elle portait, c'est-à-dire une courte robe noir recouverte d'un long manteau de la même couleur, ouvert par-dessus. Elle essayait de passer et me poussa dans la flaque d'eau. Je la détestais déjà quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était belle dans un sens que je ne pourrais jamais être, mais maintenant, je le détestais encore plus après qu'elle m'ais poussée dans la flaque.

Après qu'elle l'ait fait, elle me regarda avec dédain surtout lorsqu'elle entendit que je la hélai. Elle était toujours au téléphone avec cet Edward et elle me regarda avec un sourire narquois pendant qu'elle dit au gars au téléphone « Désolée Eddie mais je viens juste de renverser accidentellement une SDF dans une flaque. Je te rejoins dans le hall. » Sur ces paroles, elle partit.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour une raison inconnue, je ressentais la même chose que lorsque j'étais au lycée après que quelqu'un m'ai accidentellement bousculée dans le couloir principal. Je ne devais pas me sentir comme ça car je savais que j'étais plus âgée et surtout que je me fichais de ce que les autres pouvais me dire. Ou au moins, je ne devais pas m'en soucier. Aussi prudemment que possible, je me relevai, trempée jusqu'à l'os, et repris mon chemin pour l'hôtel. Tandis que je marchais, je ne pus m'en empêcher mais je me demandai si un jour, ma vie serait meilleure qu'aujourd'hui, ou si cela ne ferait qu'empirer.

Alors que je passais la porte de l'hôtel, je remarquais pour la première fois de nouvelles choses. Premièrement, la blonde qui m'avait poussée dans la flaque d'eau se trouvait là, debout, et discutait avec un grand homme, brun aux reflets cuivres, peut-être bronze, ce qui se rapprochait le mieux du moins. Il était vraiment magnifique, encore plus beau que je ne pus jamais dire d'un homme. Attends une seconde ! _Pourquoi suis-je en train de penser à ça ! Il est avec Blondie ! _me réprimandais-je moi-même.

Tandis que je marchai dans la salle réservée aux employés, j'étais sûre de paraître très bizarre à mes collègues et aux personnes qui étaient à l'hôtel. Angela avait un air complètement choqué sur le visage, et me suivis jusqu'à la salle de repos. Angela est gentille, une fille de 22ans, très simple d'esprit. Elle me parlait toujours ans me demandait de sortir avec elle et ses amis, mais je ne pouvais jamais puisque mon emploi du temps restait complet avec les cours et le travail.

Je continuais de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, complètement trempée et sale. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'injurier. Angela courut me prendre dans ses bras et me demanda « Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Je restais juste là, sans bouger, la laissant me prendre dans ses bras, ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin, je devais l'avouer.

Je lui racontai alors ce qui c'était passé, toujours dans mon état pitoyable. Je lui dis que j'allais arriver en retard, la flaque d'eau, et Blondie qui se trouvait toujours dans le hall d'entrée. Je lui racontais absolument tout : ce que Blondie dit à cet Edward du fait que j'étais une sans abris. Je n'avais jamais pu me confier comme ça à quelqu'un auparavant, et j'aimais ça. Après que j'eus finit mon récit, je fixai Angela et me rendis compte qu'elle était vraiment en colère. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait la tête de Blondie. Et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Angela sortit de la pièce en courant comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. Je le suivis, ce qui en fait, était une mauvaise idée.

Dès que je fus proche de l'endroit où Blondie et Mister Hot étaient, je vis Angela déjà sur place, en train de crier sur Blondie. Quand je fus encore plus près, je ne pus entendre que quelques bribes de ce qu'elle disait. On aurait pu entendre quelque chose comme « Vous n'avez donc aucune manière ? Comment avez-vous pu la pousser dans cette flaque d'eau et ne même pas l'aider ou bien demander si tout allait bien ? » Dire que j'étais carrément choqué était un euphémisme quand j'entendis Blondie, elle aussi, crier à Angela « Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle était dans cette maudite flaque ? ». J'étais toujours en train d'avancer tandis que je glissai sur le sol mouillé. J'étais à tout juste quelques pas d'où se trouvaient les trois personnages. Je me sentis tomber, et fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact imminent. Mais il n'arriva jamais. Je sentis deux bras puissants me retenir par les hanches. J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis un courant électrique me traverser à partir d'où étaient les mains, et vis alors une magnifique paire d'yeux verts.

L'homme, qui j'étais persuadée était Edward, me regarda avec un air étrange dans les yeux, et me demanda avec préoccupation, et je ne sais quoi d'autre dans la voix « Ca va ? Je vais vous mettre sur une chaise ». Et alors qu'il me posa soigneusement sur une chaise, il continua de me regarder, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la même chose. Je ne pus même pas dire quoi que ce soit, je restais là, muette, à le regarder, avec à nos côtés, une Angela préoccupée et une Blondie furieuse. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais le manager de l'hôtel qui marchait vers nous où nous étions préoccupés, en colère, et amusés. Je savais que deux des trois m'étaient réservés car depuis que je travaillais ici, tout le monde avait déjà au moins une fois dû m'emmener à l'hôpital. Ou alors, peut-être deux fois. Mais je sais que je suis maladroite, je ne peux rien y faire.

Une fois que le manager fut à notre hauteur, il me regarda à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de saignement, égratignures ou même os brisé. Il me regarda dans les yeux enfin, et commença à me poser des questions : « Ca va Bella ? Je ne vois ni sang, ni éventuelle égratignure. Je vois juste de la boue et de l'eau. As-tu cassé quelque chose?" Il dit tout ça très rapidement car il était un home chauve très nerveux et souciant. Je le regardai comme s'il était un fou ayant mélangé son propre ennui et la colère de Blondie.

Je les regardai encore une fois et leur dit : « Je vais bien. Non, il n'y a pas de sang, et heureusement pas d'égratignures ou d'os cassés. Ca ne m'est arrivé que deux fois depuis que je travaille ici. Pourquoi personne ne peut-il juste oublier ca ? Oh ! Et la raison pour laquelle je suis trempée c'est parce que quelqu'un ici présent que je ne vais pas nommer m'a poussé dans une flaque d'eau ! » A la fin de mon discours, ma voix prit du volume et tout le monde présent dans le hall me fixait. Mon manager, les autres employés et Angela étaient complètement circonspects parce que je n'avais jamais élevé ma voix autant ou même parlé autant. Ils me regardaient également comme s'ils étaient excités de quelque chose, mais je ne pus dire exactement pourquoi ils l'auraient été. Je regardai Blondie et on aurait dit qu'elle voulait tout simplement me tuer. Je lançais un coup d'œil à Mister-Hot-Edward qui lui semblait à la fois amusé, terriblement furieux et autre chose mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais dire ce que c'était.

J'allais me lever de ma chaise quand Edward regarda Blondie et il grogna, et je ne rigolai pas quand je disais qu'il grogna vraiment. Il dit, énervé : « Jessica, pourquoi voulais-tu la pousser dans cette flaque ? Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle et sans cœur ? Encore mieux, pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? » Je ne pus m'en empêcher mais je lançais un coup d'œil à Jessica The Blondie et vit qu'elle arborait un air complètement paniqué, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Sans le vouloir vraiment, j'étais contente qu'elle fût sur le point de pleurer. Elle lui répondit avec une voix nasillarde « Eddie ! Je ne l'avais pas vu! Tu me manquais tellement Eddichounet!"

Quand je vis la grimace d'Edward à ce moment là, je ne me retins pas et rigola. Edward me regarda et me fit un sourire en coin qui me fit rougir. Je regardais ailleurs, à temps pour apercevoir le regard de tueur que me faisait Jessica. Mon patron était réellement en train de devenir nerveux en voyant ce début de dispute. Il me dit alors : « Bella, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te changer? Angela, aide la. Mr Cullen, si vous et votre amie pouvez faire vos affaires ailleurs, j'apprécierais. Ok tout le monde ? » Il nous regarda vraiment très nerveusement.

Edward fut le premier à parler « Oh. Bien, Mr Daniels, il n'y a pas besoin que mon invitée reste plus longtemps de toute façon. » Il regarda Jessica et la fusilla du regard avant qu'elle n'ait eu un accès de colère et qu'elle parte. Mais pas avant qu'elle me donne une apparence sale. _N'est-elle pas gentille et pleine de manière ? _pensais-je. Angela et moi étions reparties vers la salle des employés quand j'entendis Edward dire mon nom. J'aimais que trop la façon dont il disait mon prénom. Je me retournais, il me regardait et il me tendit sa main, pour serrer la mienne. Je mis la mienne dans la sienne et je sentis encore une fois l'électricité me traverser. Il me tenait toujours la main tandis qu'il me sourit avec un sourire qui fit que mes genoux semblant devenir de la guimauve, et il dit « Bonjour. Mon nom est Edward Cullen. » Tout ce que je pus dire fut « Salut. Bella Swan. » Ainsi, je marchais jusqu'aux vestiaires avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Je me demandais si ma journée pouvait être meilleure d'une quelconque manière.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée, je sais que ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié, mais le bac approche et il faut que je bosse de plus en plus. Bref! Histoire de me montrer qu'il faut que je continue, une petite review? Et à bientôt sur Retour Aux Sources! ; )**


	3. Chapitre 2 : The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ; )

**Chapitre 2 : The Nightmare**

Bella's POV (2 jours après)

_J'étais assise dans un restaurant, attendant quelqu'un. Je me sentais heureuse, excitée et j'espérais pour le première fois depuis aussi loin dont je me souvienne. Ensuite, je sentis une paire de bras chauds et puissants, de mains puissantes sur mes épaules et un sourire idiot se dessina sur mon visage en pensant à la seule personne capable de me rendre comme ça. Je tournis ma tête et rencontrais une paire d'émeraudes remplis d'amour pour moi. Il me fis son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant et m'embrassa tout doucement. Mon souffle s'arrêta et je l'entendis pouffer et dire « Respire Bella, respire ». Je fermais alors mes yeux pour quelque seconde, histoire de retrouver mon souffle._

_Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était partit et je commençai à paniquer, je me tournis alors et le vis avec une magnifique femme, aux cheveux blonds vénitien assise sur ses genoux. Ils semblaient tous deux heureux et amoureux. Je me sentais tellement confuse et blessée que je me suis levée et j'ai marché vers lui pour lui souffler « Edward. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_Edward me regarda avec un visage sans expression et dit « Ton père avait raison à ton sujet. Tu es moche et stupide. Pourquoi voudrais-je un jour de toi ? ». Je commençai à sangloter, et je partis en courant du restaurant. De je ne sais quelle manière, je finis par me retrouver dans mon ancienne maison, avec Charlie._

_Il était juste assis sur son vieux fauteuil et me regardait. Je reculais quand il commença à se lever de sa chaise pour avancer vers moi doucement, avec cette habitude qu'il avait quand il s'apprêtait à me frapper. Je courus à l'étage, et me cachais dans mon ancienne chambre._

_Charlie arriva et me trouva en quelques secondes. Il s'est approché de moi, et m'a pris le bras violemment. Je savais dors et déjà que j'aurais des bleus à cet endroit dans la matinée. Il me gifla et cria « Tu pensais qu'il voudrait de toi ? Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? » Il me poussa alors sur un des murs de ma chambre, et je ressentis comme des milliers de piqûres dans tout mon dos. Il continua de crier et se mit à rire « Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il de toi ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas belle du tout et tu ne seras jamais capable de garder un quelconque intérêt de la part des garçons ». il était toujours en train de me frapper au visage. Je tombai alors sur le sol, et il continua de me hurler dessus mais j'avais trop mal pour comprendre ce qu'il me disait._

Je me réveillais en sueur, respirant difficilement et en pleurs, que je ne pouvais contrôler. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais eu un rêve comme ça. Ça faisait le premier depuis des semaines. Alors que j'essayais de me calmer et de reprendre une respiration normale,je repensais plus au début de mon rêve. J'avais rêvé d'Edward. Même dans mes rêves, il était sexy. Ensuite, je me souvins l'avoir vu avec cette fille, et aussi ce qu'il avait dit. Je secouai ma tête, essayant d'oublier ce mauvais rêve. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, je savais que cela pouvait arriver dans la vraie vie aussi. Je me suis alors jurer de ne rien espérer de bon dans ma vie. C'est pourquoi je n'espérais pas que peut-être Edward m'apprécierait. La bonne chose était que je ne le verrai plus. Il serait déjà partit le temps que je retourne travailler à l'hôtel. Et s'il serait parti, je ne m'en soucierais pas. Non ?

* * *

**Et oui, je sais, c'est carrément un miracle. Deux chapitres en deux jours. J'avoue que là, j'avais une petite demi heure ou j'avais rien à faire donc j'en ai profité surtout que le chapitre n'est vraiment pas très long. Prochain chapitre ? Avant la fin du mois surement, mais je ne sais pas sur quelle fiction se sera. J'avoue qu'il y a plus de chances que ce soit sur FIL que sur RAS. On verra bien ! Bonne journée à toutes (et à tous ?) !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : There is something about

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ; )

**Chapitre 2 : ****There's something about Alice**

Bella's POV

Ce fut une longue et éprouvante semaine, sans sommeil qui suivit et sans nouvelles de lui à l'hôtel. Je le vivais bien, et je n'étais pas du tout triste. _Menteuse._ Okay, donc je mentais, poursuivez moi en justice. Il ne me fallut qu'un seul jour, voire même 20 pour me sentir bizarre, du fait de ne pas le voir. _Ca n'a aucun sens_, me réprimandais-je. J'étais assise à mon bureau, complètement affalée quand je vis à travers la fenêtre, ce grand et musclé indien avec de longs cheveux noirs, qui me fixait. Je regardais derrière-moi et à côté et ne vis personne d'autre. Donc, il me fixais moi. Je re-regardais à travers la fenêtre, et il était partit. _Etait-il vraiment là ? Pourquoi me fixait-il ? Qui c'était ?_ Je ne pus penser à autre chose de toute la journée.

L'heure de déjeuner arriva enfin. Merci mon dieu ! Ce fut une terrible matinée. Il y avait ce vieux couple qui n'arrêtait pas d'appeler et poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause après avoir négocier avec eux pendant plus de 5 heures d'affilés. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos pour manger ma barre de céréale, je trébuchai et tombais la tête la première. J'entendis certaines personnes rire et un halètement. Soudain, je sentis une paire de petites mains sur mon bras, m'aidant à me lever.

J'y arrivai avec son aide. Je regardais alors la personne qui m'avait aidé et dû me retenir de rire. Elle était si minuscule ! Elle ressemblait à un lutin. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, très courts avec des pointes à l'arrière et des yeux verts. _Attend une minute. Elle me dit quelque chose_, pensais-je. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie.

Elle semblait préoccupée par mon état et me demanda « Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez bien ? Je vous jure, les gens sont tellement stupides parfois ! ». Elle avait une jolie vois, très musicale, comme si elle chantait en parlant. Très agréable et très relaxant, comme une certaine personne que j'ai rencontré récemment. Je dis alors calmement « Je vais bien. Ca m'arrive souvent ». Elle sourit et se présenta « Salut ! Mon nom est Alice. Alice Cullen. »

J'ai presque failli en tomber. Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Ils sont de la même famille. Hmm… Ils doivent être frères et sœurs, ou bien cousins, pensais-je. Je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas présentée, donc je dis précautionneusement « Salut. Je suis Isabella Swan. Mais appelle moi Bella. »

Elle me fixa avec une expression choquée sur le visage, et me demanda « Travailles-tu ici ? » Pendant que je la regardai, je me demandais ce que je devais lui dire. Je choisis de lui dire la vérité. « Oui. Je suis la concierge de ce restaurant. » Elle se mit à pousser un petit cri. Je regardais autour de nous, et vis que tout le monde nous regardais. Mon patron nous regardais nerveusement, se demandant surement s'il devait venir nous voir et nous demander de rester calmes. Je reportais mon attention sur Alice et vis qu'elle me regardait avec un grand sourire sur le visage. « Quoi ? » demandai-je. Je commençai à devenir nerveuse et à avoir peur.

Elle commença à sautiller sur place et semblait vraiment excitée. Je commençais à partir, mais elle attrapa ma main, et me pris dans ses bras. « Oh, nous deviendrons les meilleurs amies. Nous devons aller faire du shopping ! » Je grimaçai au mot shopping. Je détestais le shopping. Pas que j'en ai fait beaucoup depuis, je n'ai jamais eu d'argent pour, et ni le temps. Pourtant, j'étais dans un état de choc par ce qu'elle disait. « Umm… Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées auparavant. Et je déteste le shopping. »

Alice devint alors en colère. C'était effrayant la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait changer d'humeur. Elle secoua la tête et dit « Personne ne peut détester le shopping. Poourquoi dirais-tu ça ! » J'ai juste haussé les épaules, et murmuré « Je n'ai jamais eu l'argent, ni le temps pour aller faire du shopping. » Je pouvais dire qu'elle était en train de penser à quelque chose alors qu'elle me regardait. Mon estomac gargouilla et Alice sourit quand elle l'entendit. Elle me dit alors « Viens. On parlera en mangeant. »

J'avais l'impression qu'on ne pouvait pas dire non à Alice, ou même négocier. Donc, je la suivis jusqu'au petit café de l'hôtel. La serveuse nous demanda avec une voix mieilleuse « Combien ? ». Apparemment, Alice ne l'aimait puisqu'elle répondit d'une voix froide « Deux. ». Elles se fusillaient du regard. Je me demandais si elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées avant.

Pendant que la serveuse nous amena à notre table, je sentis son regard sur moi. Nous nous assîmes et je pouvais dire qu'Alice était tendue. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la serveuse et on aurait dit qu'elle voulait se jeter sur Alice pour lui arracher les yeux. Elle nous dit alors qu'un serveur viendrait rapidement et elle ajouta avec dédain « Oh ! Et Alice, tu dira à ton frère Edward, que je le salue. » Je regardais la fille, et vit ses cheuveux. Ils étaient blonds vénitiens comme la fille dans mon rêve de l'autre jour. Je regardais ailleurs et me criais intérieurement de ne ni paniquer, ni pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Alice m'appeler « Bella. Bella, ca va ? » Je la regardais et vis qu'elle s'inquiétait. « Oui Alice, je vais bien. » Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. On aurait qu'elle allait dire quelque chose mais le serveur arriva et demande ce que nous voulions boire. J'entendis Alice rire quelques secondes. Je l'observais et vis qu'elle me regardait. J'étais confuse et elle dût le remarquer puisqu'elle s'expliqua « Noter serveur n'arrêtais pas de te regarder comme si tu étais un adorable petit chiot malade. » Je la regardais comme si elle était folle, surtout vu la façon don telle riait. Elle dit, tout en rigolant « Juste, regarde le. Tu verras ce que je veux dire. »

Le serveur revins avec nos boissons moins de deux minutes plus tard. Il mis un Pepsi devant Alice, et un Sprite devant moi. Je le regardais alors, et le reconnus tout de suite. _Oh, merde_. Il me regarda au même moment, et je vis qu'il m'avait aussi reconnu. Il me dit alors « Bella ? » Je vis Alice me regarder moi puis Mike et vice versa. Je dis doucement « Oui c'est moi, Bella, Mike. » Il était très content, et enchanté.

Il dit d'une façon assez excitée « Tu te souviens de moi ! C'est génial ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là. Tu vis ici ? Ou juste de passage ? » Il regarda Alice et se présenta « Salut ! Je suis Mike Newton. J'étais à l'école avec Bella in Forks, dans l'état de Washington. » Alice me regarda, et retourna à Mike et lui répondis « Enchantée de te connaître Mike. Je suis une nouvelle amie de Bella. Mon nom est Alice Cullen. »

Il sourit à Alice et se retourna vers moi, et je pouvais dire qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Donc, je lui dis « Je travaille ici, en fait. Mais je vais bientôt partir en fait. » Je pouvais dire qu'Alice essayait d'attirer mon attention. Je ne pouvais pas, je devais faire partir Mike avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de stupide. Mike arborait un air choqué et il dit « Tu sais, si j'avais su ça, on aurait pu sortir tous les deux dehors. Ton père sait-il que tu es là ? » Et ça y est, il avait dit quelque chose de stupide. Je ne savais toujours pas comment il avait pu me reconnaître mais il avait réussi, et je devais vraiment partir. Il ne vit apparemment pas l'état de panique dans lequel je me trouvais mais je pouvais dire qu'Alice le vit et elle sortit son téléphone et commença à faire je ne sais quoi avec.

Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner et elle répondit. Mike la regarda, revins à moi, et me dit « As-tu parler à ton père récemment ? Il semble assez seul. » Je commençai à vraiment paniquer plus que jamais. Je ne pouvais faire ça. Je me levais et commençai à courir vers la sortie du restaurant. J'entendis la voix d'un hommes, qui ressemblait à celle d'Edward, crier mon nom et j'entendais Alice faire la même chose. Mais je ne regardais pas derrière moi. Je continuai de courir, sans m'arreter. Je ne savais même pas vers où j'allais.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde ! On peut vraiment dire que là j'atteins l'exploit ! J'avais fini le chapitre hier soir, mais vu que j'avais déjà mis un chapitre hier, je me suis quand même dit que j'allais vous faire attendre un tout petit peu. Reviews ? Prochain chapitre, Edward POV ! J'attends vos avis et vos impressions avec impatience ! Et s'il vous plait, donnez au moins une preuve de votre passage, histoire que je vois que ce que je fais ne sert pas à rien ! Bisous à tous, et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Just like where's Waldo?

**Coucou tout le monde! Je suis de retour! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur! Ça fait vraiment du bien de savoir que vous aimez mon travail! Je m'excuse de la taille des chapitres, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de cela. Encore une fois merci, et continuez de faire péter ma boite mail! :) Comme promis un point de vue d'Edward! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ; )

**Chapitre 4 : Just like where's Waldo ?**

Edward's POV

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été l'enfer. Ça faisait trois jours que j'avais vu Bella. Alice avait été une vraie fouine et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme. Je fus choqué quand je vis le message d'Alice me disant qu'elle était avec Bella. Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle, et ma petite sœur la rencontrait ! Si ca, c'était pas le destin, je ne savais pas ce que c'était ! Elle m'envoya ensuite un message disant qu'elle avait vu Tanya, et je voulus m'enfuir le plus loin possible ! Dix minutes après, il y avait ce gars qui draguait Bella d'après Alice. Je me renfrognais et devins jaloux. Je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit, surtout que je ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'appelais Alice, et je pouvais entendre ce type parler à Bella à propos de son père.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite. « Bella ! Edward ! Elle court ! » me dit-elle. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle eût à dire car je sortis tout de suite de ma chambre avec mon frère Emmett, et mon meilleur ami et futur beau-frère s'il se décidait enfin à dire à ma sœur qu'il l'aimait depuis leur premier regard, Jasper, qui me suivaient. Je descendais dans le hall juste à temps pour voir Bella sortir de l'hôtel. Je criai son nom, mais elle continuait de courir. Alice arriva à mes côtés et se mit à pleurer.

Ça faisait trois jours depuis que Bella s'était enfuie en courant. Toute ma famille qui se trouvaient ici, à New York, était à sa recherche. Sa collègue, Angela, l'était aussi. Elle nous avait même donné une photo de Bella, pour que tout ceux qui la reconnaissait puisse nous renseigner et pour ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu, savaient à quoi elle ressemblait. Je l'avais cherché tous les jours et toutes les nuits, quand je travaillais pas. Je détestais ne pas savoir si elle allait et où elle était.

J'étais souvent en train de travailler sur le piano qui se trouvait dans la pièce jointe de ma chambre d'hôtel. J'adorais ce que je faisais pour vivre. Je faisais mes propres heures, où je voulais, quand je voulais. J'étais bien payé aussi, mais ça c'était déjà moins important. J'avais les moyens de vivre sans revenu, et c'était peu par rapport à ce que l'on avait dans la famille. Mes parents nous avaient adoptés moi, mon frère et ma sœur quand nous étions tout petits. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient cinglés à cette époque parce qu'ils n'avaient trente ans lorsqu'ils avaient voulus nous adopter. Mais ça ne les avait pas arrêtés. Nos parents voulaient pour nous d'avoir tout ce dont nous avions besoin et voulions en grandissant. Nous avions été dans de grandes écoles, et eu tout ce que nous désirions. La meilleur chose qu'ils nous avaient donné restait tout de même leur amour.

Je ne pouvais plus travailler. Je me levais de ma chaise, et alla devant la fenêtre alors que je regardais au dehors. D'après les informations, il devait y avoir une tempête dans la soirée. J'espérais que tout allait bien pour Bella. J'entendis alors des coups portés à ma porte, et j'allais ouvrir.

Mon frère Emmett était au téléphone quand il entra. Emmett pleurnichait pratiquement quand il dit « Allez, Jasper ! Laisse moi parler à Alice ! Si tu ne peux pas, peut-être que moi je pourrai. » Il raccrocha alors avec un grognement. « Tout va bien ? Pas de nouvelles ? » demandais-je enfin. Emmett qui était planté là, était furieux. « Je peux pas croire qu'il m'ait raccroché au nez ! Alice aurait apparemment vu Bella à l'arrêt de bus mais quand elle s'est rapprochée, ce n'était pas elle. On se croirait en train de jouer à « Où est Charlie ? » sauf que ce n'est pas Charlie, mais Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais je peux dire une chose sur elle : si elle ne veut pas qu'on la trouve, elle sera introuvable. Tu devras attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne d'elle-même ou bien la laisser tranquille. »

Je le regardais et secouais la tête. « Elle est forcément en train de fuir quelqu'un et si j'ai bien compris, c'est son père. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant toute cette histoire. » dis-je, plus à moi, qu'à Emmett. Je retournais à la fenêtre et regardais la vie sur Brooklyn. Elle était forcément quelque part par là. Mon portable sonna, et je décrochais sans même regarder le numéro de l'identifiant.

* * *

**Petite info de la traductrice : Pour le titre qui est « Just like where's Waldo ? », « Where's Waldo » est l'équivalent américain du jeu « Où est Charlie ? »**


	6. Chapitre 5 : I always feel like somebody

**Salut les filles! Et les garçons s'il y en a? Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout propre. Je sais, je suis impardonnable, ca fait deux mois que je ne donne pas de nouvelles, mais entre le bac, les problèmes persos, et les vacances… Je suis désolée. Il me reste un mois complet de vacances avant la reprise et je compte en profiter pour même prendre de l'avance.**

**Je tiens à faire un petit coucou à Anghju. Je sais pas si elle lira, mais voilà.. Des choses ont été dites, et je trouve ça carrément irrespectueux. Certaines ne se rende pas compte du temps que ca prend à écrire, car même si ca nous fait plaisir, vous êtes les premiers destinataires… Enfin bref !**

**Encore merci pour toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, et ceux qui mettent cette histoire en Alert. Encore merci, gros bisous, et à bientôt! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ; )

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : I always feel like somebody's watching me**

Bella's POV

J'étais à la fois effrayée et gelée tandis que j'étais assise sur un banc dans un parc à New York. Je ne savais quoi faire, ni où aller. Et cela depuis maintenant, trois jours. Je circulais dans les métros et les bus la plupart du temps et je commençais à attirer l'œil. Je savais, sans même me regarder dans un miroir, que je devais ressembler à de la merde. Je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis trois jours, et ça commençais à se voir. Mes cheveux étaient gras et étaient pas coiffés du tout, du style nid de paille, et j'étais certaine que ma peau devait être sale et graisseuse. Je sentais mauvais et ça devenait vraiment intenable.

Il faisait déjà noir au dehors et encore plus froid qu'avant. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester ici, dans le parc. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je traversais le trottoir bondé à côté du parc, et continuais à marcher. Je lançais des regards derrière moi, et vis le même homme que j'avais vu au travers de la fenêtre à l'hôtel, qui me suivait. Je me mis à marcher plus vite, et tournais dans la première impasse à droite. Je pouvais entendre des bruits de pas derrière moi ce qui me poussa à courir, mais je trébuchais. Je sentis alors des mains sur mes hanches, m'aidant à me lever. J'étais effrayée et je commençais à frapper n'importe qui me touchant ? Je me mis à pleurer et j'entendis une voix légère. « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je suis un ami d'Edward et Alice. » Je me mis à me calmer. Je me sentais vraiment en sécurité pour la première fois en trois jours.

J'entendis une autre personne parler à cet homme. « Jasper, je vais appeler Edward et Alice ». L'homme qui, je suppose, était Jasper répondit alors qu'il me frottait le dos de manière réconfortante , « Okay. Rose, dis leur de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital ». Je haïssais les hôpitaux et je pouvais les imaginer me laisser là-bas et laisser les médecins me faire toutes sortes de choses. Pourquoi voudraient-ils te blesser quand ils ont passés tout leur temps à te chercher ? me dit le voix dans ma tête. Une autre se bataillait avec elle et elle répondit Ils veulent te voir souffrir. Ils sont comme Charlie. Je secouais ma tête pour arrêter mes pensées. Jasper avait l'air d'être une gentille personne. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Sur cette pensée, je me mis à courir pour le fuir, le plus loin possible. J'entendais crier derrière moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Ils allaient me faire souffrir. Je commençais à pleurer, encore plus fort.

Je m'arrêtais seulement une fois arrivée à un bâtiment qui était comme abandonné. Je visitais l'intérieur et ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois arrivée dans le fond. Je m'assis contre le mur et gardais mon regard dans le vide. Je n'aurais jamais dû devenir amie avec Alice. Cela rendait la situation encore plus difficile. J'entendis un bruit du fond du bâtiment. Environ dis minutes plus tard, l'indien me regarda et me sourit. "Coucou ma jolie. Mon nom est Jacob Black. Maintenant, je vais te sortir d'ici."

Je le regardais et il commença à se rapprocher de moi. Je secouais ma tête et lui demanda de ne pas continuer, encire et encore. Cependant, il continua d'avancer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il, finalement, pose un genou à terre face à moi et me parle avec une voix qui me rappelait mon père. Il me souri d'un air satisfait et me dis « Allez. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici sur ce froid et si sale sol. » J'étais partie pour filler mais il attrapa mes hanches de manière brutale et me plaqua à lui. Je ne voulais sous aucun moyen, être proche de lui je sentais qu'il était du genre de ceux qui veulent blesser. Il commença à se pencher et je tournais mon regard. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'il allait faire.

Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras et commença à me porter. J'entendis un grand BOUM et je me sentis tomber. Je me heurtais au sol, et une violente douleur au poignet comme s'il était cassé. J'entendis crier et des pas de courses. Pas longtemps après, des mains m'aidèrent à m'assoir. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeais mes yeux dans une paire émeraude familière. J'essayais de me dégager et de bouger mais il n'était pas de cet avis. Il m'a détaillé minutieusement et quand il a jeté un coup d'œil à mon poignet, il tressaillit comme s'il souffrait lui aussi.

Quand il brisa le contact visuel, je commençai à bouger, mais je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et vu Alice m'étreindre sur la gauche. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Je me tendis, et Alice dut le sentir parce qu'elle me regarda et me dis « Allez ma chérie. On va te sortir de là ». Elle se leva, suivi d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mon poignet me faisant trop mal, mais j'étais trop fatiguée et affamée pour bouger. Alice se mit devant moi et continua « Bella, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Je te le promets. » Je la fixais, et me fis la réflexion que personne auparavant ne m'avait promis quoique ce soit. Je lançais un coup d'œil à Edward qui me répondit « Je te le promets. »

La seule chose que je pouvais faire était avec hésitation et un air circonspect, j'avais acquiescé. Alice a regardé Edward et lui dit qu'elle allait chercher la voiture. Edward opina sans toutefois lâcher son regard de moi. Je restais là, assise sur le sol froid. Il s'agenouilla face à moi et me regarda dans les yeux. A travers ses prunelles, je sentais qu'il me disait que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, et je le voulais. Mais je ne pouvais pas c'était plus fort que moi. Il finit par briser le silence. «Je vais te porter et t'emmener dehors jusqu'à la voiture, à moins que tu veuilles marcher, cela dépend de ce que tu préfères. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital pour regarder ton poignet. » Je secouais ma tête continuellement. Il me regarda et demanda « Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? » Je le regardais avec panique. Il souffla et répondit « Bien. Je vais appeler mon père et voir s'il peut regarder ton poignet. »

Je soufflais « Ton père? » Edward me regarda et me lança un petit sourire. Il éclair ma lanterne. « Ouais. Celui d'Alice, et mon grand frère Emmett aussi. Il est vraiment sympa et il est médecin. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui » Il avait l'air de savoir que j'étais anxieuse et effrayée par les autres homes. _Ou il sait ? _Je dégageais cette pensée de la tête. Je baissais mon regard et lui lâchais « Je ne peux pas marcher ». Il acquiesça, et me porta. J'étais totalement tendue au début, mais après quelques instants, je me relaxais rapidement. Je posais mon poignet blessé contre ma poitrine et ma tête sur son épaule. Il marcha jusqu'à la voiture, et Alice ouvrit la portière afin que nous puissions y entrer.

Edward me portais comme si j'étais légère comme un plume. J'avais tellement mal, et étais tellement fatiguée, que je ne fis même pas attention à cet homme à la carrure imposante qui me fixait. Alors qu'Edward me posa dans la voiture qui était grand, chaude et sèche, il se plaça ensuite à mes côtés et je me déplaçais jusqu'à lui afin que je puisse me mettre en boule, ma tête sur son bras. Il semblait hésitant au début, puis il posa son bras autour de ma taille. La voiture démarra alors, et j'entendis une femme dire à Edward et l'homme imposant « Alice dit que votre père est déjà à l'hôtel. Elle dit qu'il faut l'installer dans ta chambre Edward. »

Edward a juste dit, « Bien ». J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà tout planifié depuis quelque temps. Je me sentais en sécurité quand j'étais avec Edward. J'essayais de rester éveillée et la femme me regarda et dit « C'est bon Bella. Tu peux dormir maintenant. On te réveillera une fois arrivés à l'hôtel. » Elle avait une jolie voix. Tous en avaient une. J'acquiesçais donc, et jetais un regard à Edward. Il me regardait déjà et me fit un petit sourire. . J'ai fermé mes yeux et ai laissé les songes m'envahirent malgré la douleur lancinante de mon poignet.

* * *

**Une petite review pour la fin ? Histoire de laisser une trace de votre passage, et de me faire plaisir ? :)**

**Je ne donnerais pas de dates précises pour le prochain chapitre, mais comptez dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, puisqu'entre temps, je posterais un chapitre de Retour Aux Sources.**

**Pour les intéressé(e)s, j'ai un compte Twitter, pour celles qui veulent me suivre, je donne le suivis de mes écrits, où j'en suis et tout… Enfin ! (lien sur mon profil)**

**Pour finir, si des gens sont intéressé(e)s pour me corriger, ce serait avec grand plaisir.**

**Bisous,**

**Caro. **


	7. Chapitre 6 : Stop, drop and punch

**Salut tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai pris un tout petit peu d'avance sur FIL, mais malheureusement pas trop sur RAS, surtout que je suis en pleine écriture d'un OS pour le concours de la rentrée sur le forum Lovelemon-In-Fic, donc pas de crise s'il vous plait. J'avoue avoir été déçue, car peu de reviews ont été postées tandis que de nombreuses Alert ont été mises. Si vous prenez le temps de me lire et de mettre en Alert, prenez trente secondes pour une review ! :) **

**Sinon, encore merci pour toutes celles qui m'encouragent, avec une petite pensée pour ousna, qui me booste pour toujours en avoir plus, sur les deux fictions. ****Gros bisous miss !**

**Merci aussi à ma correctrice, frimousse300.**

**Bonne lecture ! Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ; )

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Stop, drop and punch**

Edward's POV

Après que j'eu le coup de fil de Rosalie disant qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, il avait fallu tout juste quelques minutes pour qu'Emmett et moi soyons dans la voiture nous conduisant à l'endroit où ils l'avaient vue. J'étais tellement reconnaissant qu'ils l'aient retrouvée, plutôt qu'une quelconque personne bizarre. Nous arrivâmes dans la rue que Rosalie nous avait indiquée, et nous la vîmes dans la voiture, tandis que Jasper et Bella étaient hors de vue. Nous sortîmes du véhicule et nous dirigeâmes vers Rosalie, qui leva les yeux vers nous, son visage déformé par de larmes récentes sur ses joues, et nous dit tout simplement « Elle a couru, et Jasper est après elle ». Je regardais tout autour de nous afin de voir si je ne pouvais pas détecter quelque chose, mais rien.

Emmett pris Rose dans ses bras alors qu'on entendit Alice, derrière nous, dire « Merci de m'avoir dit que vous l'aviez retrouvée. Attend. Où sont Bella et Jasper ? » Suite à l'appel de Rosalie, j'avais carrément oublié Alice. Je la regardais avec une expression pleine de douleur. Elle la vue, se mit à mes côtés, posant sa main sur mon bras et dit « Jasper la trouve pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Mon téléphone sonna.

Je regardais dans le vide et décrochais à la seconde sonnerie. Jasper parlait pendant qu'il courrait plutôt vite vu la fréquence de sa respiration et de ses pas de courses « Je suis juste derrière elle. On est sur Broad Street, sortant de la ville. » Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et Alice et moi fûmes dans une voiture, Emmett et Rosalie nous suivant avec l'autre. (N/A : Je ne sais pas si cette rue existe réellement à New York, j'ai utilisé une rue de mon Etat) (N/T : Je n'allais pas traduire les noms de rue, je trouve que ça fait moins réel.)

On conduisait sur Broad Street et nous cherchâmes Jasper et/ou Bella. Alice cria alors « Juste là ! » Je m'arrêtais sur le bord de la route et couru jusqu'à Jasper. Il m'observa juste et m'expliqua « Je l'ai vu tourner à droite et entrer dans ces bâtiments. Je t'attendais, elle me connaît pas et surtout vu comment elle a réagit tout à l'heure. » J'acquiesçai un remerciement et nous nous dirigeâmes dans ce vieux bâtiment abandonné, lorsque nous entendîmes des pleurs et une voix d'homme.

Jasper dit, énervé et ennuyé par cet homme et lui-même, « Je jure que je n'ai vu personne la suivre dans le bâtiment. J'aurais du aller avec elle quand je l'ai vu entrer. » Je pouvais entendre Emmett dire aux filles de rester dehors et d'attendre devant le bâtiment, et il nous suivit. Nous suivions prudemment les voix.

Puis, je les vis. L'homme la portait et commençait à partir quand il nous vit. Il avait un air suffisant peint sur le visage. J'étais tellement énervé, et apparemment Emmett et Jasper également, vu la façon dont ils étaient tendus. J'allais prendre Bella pour l'emmener loin de ce type quand il la laissa tomber sur le sol dur et froid. Emmett, mon ours de frère, courra sur lui et le poussa dans le mur le plus proche et le força à quitter la pièce, Jasper les suivant de près. Je voulais juste frapper ce gars, mais Bella était ma première priorité. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et la regarda de tout son long tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle semblait fatiguée avec ses cernes, si sombres sous ses yeux. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et elle était sale. Ses cheveux étaient sales également et gras, tellement qu'ils collaient et s'éparpillaient partout. Son si beau visage avait comme des bavures de crasse. Son si mignon mais petit nez était rouge et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait beaucoup pleurée, ils étaient gonflés et encore brillants. Elle semblait tellement souffrir, donc je la parcouru rapidement, lorsque j'aperçus son poignet gonflé. J'ai tressaillis, et détesté la voir souffrir.

Elle commençait à se dégager de moi, mais je ne pus supporter qu'elle s'enfuit encore une fois, ni qu'elle avait peur de moi. Je posai donc mes mains sur son visage. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles nous nous regardions juste, Alice arriva sur nous en courant et pris Bella dans ses bras. Je remarquais comment Bella se tendit, et regardais Alice, qui l'avait senti. Elle se recula et la regarda pendant quelques secondes, se leva et je la suivis, me levant.

Alice regarda Bella et lui dit « Allez ma puce ! On va te sortir de là. » Je pouvais dire que Bella ne savait comment réagir. Elle ne devait pas se sentir en grande sécurité alors Alice lui dit avec une grande sincérité « Bella, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Je le promets. » Elle ne semblait toujours pas super sereine. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux d'un chocolat si profond et la seule chose que je pus dire fut « Je te le promets ». C'était la vérité, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle souffre d'une quelconque manière. Et je ne pourrai jamais lui faire du mal.

Bella acquiesça mais je pouvais dire qu'elle n'était toujours pas convaincue, et avait un air circonspect dû à nous et la situation. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Alice sur moi, et elle dit « Je vais à la voiture ». J'ai juste acquiescé, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de Bella. Elle ne bougeait plus, restait assise, là, sur le sol. Je voulais juste la prendre dans mes bras, et l'enlacer mais je ne pouvais pas.(F/C : Pourquoi ?)

Je m'agenouillais devant elle, et essayais de lui montrer à travers mon regard qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. Elle le voulait, ça se voyait à travers son regard, mais elle semblait beaucoup trop apeurée. Je ne préférais donc pas trop la bousculer. « Je vais te porter et t'emmener dehors jusqu'à la voiture, à moins que tu veuilles marcher, cela dépend de ce que tu préfères. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital pour regarder ton poignet. » lui dis-je d'une voix calme et qui se voulait rassurante. Elle secoua la tête et je lui demandais « Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? » Elle ne fit que me regarder, son regard chocolat montrant qu'elle était effrayée.

Je soufflais car je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, ou être en désaccord avec elle. Elle n'était pas Alice. Alice fait peur quand on lui dit non, ou qu'on est en désaccord avec elle. Bella est juste son opposé. Je pouvais dire qu'elle me détesterait si je l'emmenais à l'hôpital, mais elle le ferait silencieusement. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette situation, donc j'ai omis l'hypothèse d'appeler mon père et de lui demander à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil à son poignet. « Ton père ? » souffla-t-elle, avec une petite voix.

Je lui lançais un petit sourire et lui dit « Ouais. Celui d'Alice, et mon grand frère Emmett aussi. Il est vraiment sympa et il est médecin. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui » Je voulais qu'elle me croie moi, et ma famille afin que je puisse faire partie de sa vie, et ma famille également. Je la voulais dans ma vie, et j'en étais sûr à présent.

Elle ajouta simplement « Je ne peux pas marcher. » J'acquiesçais, m'avançait et la porta. Elle se tendit quelques secondes, puis se relaxa tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous rentrâmes dans la voiture, et Bella se mit en boule à côté de moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enroulais mon bras autour d'elle. Après que Rose et moi la rassurèrent, Bella s'endormit.

Je regardais au dehors, et regardais les voitures qui passaient. J'entendais Emmett et Rose parler doucement et vit Emmett regarder dans le rétroviseur, afin de nous regarder Bella et moi, sur le siège arrière. Je lâchais un juron et je sentis son regard dévier sur moi.

Nous étions seulement à 35 minutes de l'hôtel et je savais que garder Bella serait dur, et pour elle, ce sera dur de me dire où à quiconque de ma famille ce qui se passe et ce qui c'est passé avant qu'elle arrive sur Brooklyn. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, le bien comme le mal de son passé, son présent, mais également ce qu'elle voulait faire dans le futur.

La voiture devint très silencieuse pendant un moment et d'un coup, sans prévenir, Bella se mit à hurler. Au début, j'étais tellement choqué et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et j'entendis Emmett paniquer et Rose essayer de calmer son mari et essayer de voir ce qui se passait avec Bella.

Bella criait de toutes ses forces « Arrête ça ! Aide-moi Edward ! » Elle se débattait dans tous les sens et la seule chose que je fis fut de la porter, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Je détestais ne pas savoir quoi faire pour elle. Je la posais sur mes genoux tandis que je demandais à Emmett de continuer à rouler. J'essayais de la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Alors je dégageais ses cheveux sur le côté et lui dit d'une manière que je voulais protectrice « C'est bon Bella. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. » Elle se réveilla avec le son de ma voix et elle commença à pleurer doucement. Tout ce que je fis, était de la prendre dans mes bras, et de lui frotter le dos gentiment, et lui dire encore et encore « Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Chut… C'est bon. Je suis là. »

Emmett se gara dans le parking de l'hôtel, le plus près de l'entrée. Rosalie m'ouvrit la porte et je sortis de la voiture tenant toujours une Bella qui pleurait et qui était secouée de spasmes. Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous les deux devant moi, et je les suivais, restant un minimum concerné par les regards des gens autour de nous. Je vis Alice parler à Angela, et elles se tournèrent vers nous pour enfin se diriger vers le petit salon vide le plus proche. Je continuais à marcher dans le hall et nous rejoignîmes Alice et Angela. Emmett regarda aux alentours et demanda « Où est Jasper ? » Alice fixait toujours Bella quand elle lui répondit « Il est avec papa. »

Angela vint avec nous jusqu'à ma chambre et alors que Rosalie m'ouvrait la porte et que je rentrais je lançais un regard à Angela. « Angela, tu veux entrer ? » lui dis-je doucement. Angela sourit et me répondit « Merci mais je devrais retourner travailler. C'est possible que je vienne la voir après mon service ? » J'acquiesçais et allais jusqu'au lit où je savais que mon père serait.

Je vis Jasper au coin de la chambre, et mon père, Carlisle, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Je m'avançais et posais Bella avec la plus grande précaution possible sur le lit. Carlisle s'était mis en mode docteur et il regarda Bella, puis se présenta. « Bella, bonjour. Je suis Carlisle. Je peux regarder ton poignet? » Bella, qui était toujours bouleversée, ne fit qu'hocher de la tête. J'observais mon père tandis que lui regardais le poignet, et le pris tout doucement. Je la vis grimacer et se mordre la lèvre. Carlisle hocha et dit dans une voix prévoyante. « Je peux voir que tu as mal. Ton poignet est foulé et il aurait besoin d'une attèle pendant un petit moment. Je vais aussi te donner une ordonnance pour la douleur. Je voudrais surveiller tes constantes et être sûr que tout va bien. » Bella ferma ses yeux et acquiesça.

Alice retourna vers Jasper, et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et il devait être d'accord avec elle puisqu'il sortit de la chambre. Je lançais un regard à mon frère qui était assis sur la chaise près de la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain et Rose était assise sur ses genoux. Les deux se sentaient complètement concernés par la situation, mais ils étaient aussi fatigués, donc je leur dis « Les gars, vous pouvez y aller, et aller vous reposer. » Ils ne firent que secouer leurs têtes et restèrent où ils étaient. Je retournais sur Bella et mon père.

Je vis mon père prendre son grand et vieux sac qui contenait tous les instruments dont il pourrait avoir besoin, qui était à côté de la chaise et commença à l'ouvrir. Je regardais Bella et vis qu'elle regardait, elle, ce sac avec un regard mort, mais je ne pouvais rien n'y faire. Bella tourna sa tête vers moi et elle me regarda curieusement. Je m'appuyais juste contre le mur et regardais Bella qui me regardait. Je pouvais voir mon père nous regarder tous les deux, et esquisser un petit sourire. Mon père prit l'attèle pour son poignet et dit avec une voix amusée « Je vais te mettre l'attèle maintenant, mais tu dois mettre de la glace au moins trois fois par jour pendant 30 à 45 minutes. » Il regarda Bella et elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête tout en continuant à me regarder. Je lui souris et regardais la porte qui menait à la chambre quand j'entendis la porte principale se fermer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Alice pétillante et un Jasper confus passèrent la porte. Ma sœur portait quatre sacs et le pauvre Jasper, quelque chose comme dix sacs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Alice était si heureuse. Alice adorait faire du shopping. C'était la chose qu'elle préférait le plus au monde et elle en avait fait ce qui la faisait vivre. Elle possédait son propre magasin à Chicago où elle vendait ses propres créations et d'autres choses qu'elle achetait de divers magasins ou couturiers.

Ils posèrent les sacs et Alice alla jusqu'au lit et s'assit à côté de la tête de Bella. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment nous avions pu nous attacher tous aussi vite à Bella. Alice dégagea les cheveux de Bella de son visage et je fus surpris de ne pas voir Bella s'écarter ou avoir un semblant de peur. Elle était juste en train de regarder tout le monde autour et c'est comme si elle les prenait juste comme ça, dans sa vie. Mon père se racla la gorge et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Juste fatiguée, et affamée. Je suggère que tu manges quelque chose et que tu te mettes à l'aise pour dormir un bon moment. » dit-il. Bella fut d'accord et Alice ajouta « J'appelle le room service. Allez Bella, que veux-tu manger ? » Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la pièce, suivies de Jasper, Rose et Emmett.

Je restais à l'arrière et observais mon père qui me regardait lui aussi. « Es-tu sûr qu'elle aille bien ? » lui demandais-je. Il acquiesça et me dit d'un ton calme 'Je vais demander son dossier médical à Forks. » « Qu'est-ce que tu me cache papa ? » le questionnais-je. Il me regardait avec un sourire et il me répondit « Je ne pourrais jamais rien te cacher Edward. Je pense que peut-être, et c'est un grand peut-être, tu as raison et plus ça continuera, pire ce sera et je ne peux même pas imaginer où comprendre ce qu'elle éprouve » Je l'ai juste regardé, et nous quittâmes la salle sans un mot.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini ! L'auteur (pas moi la traductrice, hein ? ) ) dit que les reviews sont appréciées ! « Merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés et à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! » dit-elle. Elle précise aussi que quelqu'un d'autre suit Bella, en plus de Jacob. Je n'en dirais pas plus, et l'auteur non plus. Pour plus de drame et de suspense dit-elle.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Voices

**Coucou everybody ! Pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que j'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Je fais une petite pub aussi, c'est une nouvelle fiction, elle s'appelle « ****An other chance? Maybe! », de Jelliss, et j'en suis la correctrice :). Elle est également postée sur le forum Lovelemon-in-fic ! Ne perdons pas de temps !**

**Encore merci à frimousse300 de me corriger ! **

**Bonne lecture! Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Voices**

Bella's POV

Après que le Docteur Cullen m'ait examiné et maintenu mon poignet, j'allais avec Alice dans l'entrée, et la regardais parler au téléphone « Salut, tu peux envoyer à manger dans la chambre 440 ? Peu importe ce qu'est le plat du chef, et le dessert. Miam... Et deux verres d'eau et de jus aussi. C'est tout. Merci.» dit-elle à son interlocuteur. Elle raccrocha et semblait réfléchir. Elle me regarda alors, et se mit à me parler « Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche et de te mettre dans des vêtements un peu plus confortables ? » J'acquiesçais. Je sentais au fond de moi, que je commençais à leur faire confiance petit à petit.

Alice alla dans la chambre et attrapa deux sacs, puis vint dans la salle de bain avec moi. Je la regardais, amusée, et elle me sourit. Elle posa les deux sacs à côté du lavabo et commença à les vider. Alors qu'elle sortait tout des sacs totalement excitée, elle me disait et me montrait tout ce qu'elle avait acheté. « Ca, c'est du shampooing, là, l'après-shampooing, et enfin le gel douche. Ils sentent tous vraiment très bon ? Je t'ai aussi pris une éponge pour la douche. Oh, et aussi des lotions et du maquillage, et des perles pour le bain. Et aussi, je t'ai pris des chaussons, un peignoir et des vêtements. » Je ne fis que la regarder, et secouer la tête.

Comme Alice avait tout préparé pour ma douche, je m'assis sur les toilettes et la regardais danser et sautiller autour de moi. Rien qu'à la regarder, je fatiguais. _Comment quelqu'un de si petit pouvait avoir autant d'énergie ? _pensais-je. Alice se stoppa, me regarda et me dit, le plus sérieusement possible « Ok, tout est prêt. Bella, je veux que tu saches que tu peux nous faire confiance, à moi et ma famille. Si tu veux parler, on est tous là pour toi. » Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Je la verrouillais et commençais à me déshabiller, puis allumais la douche. J'y entrais et commençais à pleurer. La voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des années, revint plus forte que jamais.

Alice's POV

Je venais de laisser Bella dans la salle de bain, et je me sentis mal. Je savais déjà qu'elle allait devenir ma meilleure amie, et qu'elle allait devenir une personne très importante dans la famille. J'avais encore un de mes « pressentiments » comme j'aimais les appeler. Je savais également qu'Edward commençais à tomber amoureux, mais qu'il avait encore une longue route à faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aime aussi. J'espérais juste qu'ils allaient se dépêcher parce que je voulais qu'elle devienne ma petite sœur. Au moins, je pense qu'elle est plus jeune que moi. Je me devais de le découvrir. Ensuite, nous pourrions aller faire… DU SHOPPING!

Edward's POV

Alors que ma sœur aidait Bella dans la salle de bain, toute la famille était dans la pièce principale, assis. Je regardais mes parents et vis qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation. Sur le sofa, Emmett et Rosie regardaient la télévision. Jasper, lui, était assis sur une chaise, tête posée sur le dossier, et les yeux fermés. Je patientais du mieux que je pouvais, qu'Alice se montre, ainsi que Bella.

Alice arriva dans la pièce, sautillant, un air joyeux peint sur le visage. Mais c'était Alice, elle était toujours comme ça. J'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle s'assit juste sur le canapé, à côté de Rosalie. Tous, nous la regardâmes, et elle se décida enfin à lever son regard, puis sourit. « Espérons qu'elle se sentira mieux quand elle sortira de là. » dit-elle. Ma mère intervint et lui dit « Alice, ma chérie, promets moi que tu ne la forceras pas à faire quelque chose maintenant. Et essaie de ne pas l'effrayer. » Je pouvais affirmer qu'Alice se sentait offensée, et elle se mit à râler. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinue? Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça ! » Nous ne pûmes que tous rire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et mon père alla ouvrir, et nous vîmes apparaître un groom avec notre commande du room service. Je payais pour les repas, et lui offrit un pourboire. Il quitta la chambre, et pas plus de trois minutes plus tard, Bella sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait une robe et des ballerines, et resta plantée où elle était. Elle était à la fois magnifique et effrayée. Alice l'avait vu, et elle la rejoignit en dansant. Je regardais Alice parler à Bella, puis elle acquiesça. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la chambre, et fermèrent la porte. _J'espère qu'Alice l'adoucira_. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Bella's POV

Je restais sous la douche encore un bon moment après que mes pleurs se soient arrêtés et je savais qu'ils seraient dehors, à m'attendre. Alors, je finis rapidement ma douche, et éteignis l'eau. J'ai saisi la serviette duveteuse, blanche, du porte-serviette et j'ai commencé à me sécher. Je mis le peignoir bleu, dans lequel, j'étais très à l'aise, et le serrais, puis, mis mes chaussons. Je m'y sentais vraiment bien. Puis, je me brossais les dents rapidement, essayant de trouver un moyen pour remercier les Cullens. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser. Je déverrouillais la porte, jetais un coup d'œil mais ne vit personne, ce qui commençais à me faire peur.

Je sortis et regardais autour de moi quand j'aperçus qu'ils étaient tous dans la pièce principale, et aussi qu'Edward me fixait. Puis, la petite excitée qu'était Alice vint vers moi et me dit doucement « Je vais te montrer les pyjamas que j'ai pour toi. » Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête, puis, je la suivis jusqu'à la chambre. Elle sortit un pantalon couleur bleu nuit et un haut bleu ciel. Elle se retourna et ajouta « Enfile ça, et je te coifferais. » J'enlevais doucement le peignoir et mis mon pyjama. Alice regarda par-dessus son épaule, et vit que j'avais finis. Puis, elle me sourit.

Je pris place sur le rebord du lit avec Alice derrière moi, brossant mes cheveux afin d'enlever tous les nœuds. Je ne fis que grimacer sous la douleur que me causaient ces nœuds. Je me sentais comme une petite fille, quand ma mère me brossait les cheveux. Je me sentais sur le point de pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant Alice. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit encore plus mal en point que je ne l'étais. _Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas_. Je ne fis que répéter ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit. Alice rompit le silence et me dit, comme si elle chantait « C'est bon Bella. Viens. On a servit, et ton repas est là. » Je la suivis en dehors de la chambre.

Alors que nous avancions jusqu'au salon, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir effrayée et nerveuse. J'avais rencontré uniquement Alice et Edward une seule fois, et les autres, je ne leur avais même pas parlé, et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de leurs noms. Ils devaient surement penser que j'étais un monstre ou une cinglée. _Salut, mais c'est parce que tu l'es !_ me dit la voix dans ma tête. Pas encore. Je n'avais plus entendue cette voix depuis que j'avais quitté la maison, et Charlie. Je ne pouvais dire quoique ce soit devant les Cullens. Ils m'avaient tous pris dans leur famille.

* * *

**N/A: Désolée que le chapitre soit si court, le prochain sera plus long.**

**N/Trad : Des reviews ? =D Pour mon petit bonheur personnel ?**


End file.
